You Make Me Smile
by Enma Marius
Summary: A usual story of a girl and a boy wherein there's a problem and they'll eventually fix it. It's a shoujo manga setting. Quite boring if you ask me. Oh before I forget, one of them can be compared to a monster. Hahaha just so you know okay? OCxMoriyama
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

**DISCLAIMER: You should know by now that the majority, if not all, the authors in this site do not own the original piece of fiction they write their stories about, hence the name Fan Fiction.**

**SUMMARY:**

**A usual story of a girl and a boy wherein there's a problem and they'll eventually fix it. It's a shoujo manga setting. Quite boring if you ask me. Oh before I forget, one of them is a monster. Hahaha just so you know okay?**

**Eh? What happened? Well there's Hinata and there's Moriyama. You know the clichéd scene where a ball rolls to the heroine's feet and she gives it to the boy? Yeah that happened here. Hinata simply passed the ball to him. But you know Moriyama didn't catch it. Why? Because if he did he'll **_**die**_** of course! Hinata's a monster? Haha, a monster? She's **_**way **_**stronger than a **_**mere**_** monster.**

* * *

**o1/o5. The Meeting**

**Yoshitaka Moriyama**

"Hinata-chan can you please stop laughing like a retard? You're ruining my mood!" Hinata paid no heed to her friend who was preoccupied with cheering Kise Ryota. The Kaijo Basketball Team was practicing and Hinata's friend was one of the many fans of the model. Hinata wasn't one though but that's totally normal.

Not everyone can like the same person you know.

She was a member of a handful of girls in this school who wasn't a fan of Kise Ryota. It was normal, actually. You'd expect that not all girls have the same type of guy anyway.

But why was she laughing like a so called demented person?

It was because of how humorous her school's basketball team acted.

Getting kicked, comically and having random members shout passionately

It's as if her whole team was pulled out of a shonen manga!

Now Hinata was known to have a VERY bad sense of humor which is apparently being proven with every second she laughs.

Disturbed by her laughter Kasamatsu ordered Kise Ryota to stop the girl in which the former presumed her to be the latter's fan.

"Uhm, excuse me can you tone it down a little?" Kise requested kindly as Hinata's laughter faded.

"Ah, sorry! I'm not usually-!"

"Oh MY GOSH! KISE RYOTA IS SPEAKING TO YOU! YOU LUCKY B****!" Hinata felt a lone drip of sweat rolling down her forehead, because of her friend's remark.

Kasamatsu slapped his forehead. Why he decided to get Kise to talk to the girl, he didn't know anymore. On the other hand, Moriyama watched the scene curiously, eying the onyx eyed girl. She was definitely cute, he can confirm that but in today's world with the sadness drifting amidst the human population it was quite rare that he would see somebody that happy.

"Why don't I try?" he had questioned his captain who quickly approved.

Now this is when things get complicated.

Moriyama walks to the Hinata who was being shaken to death by her best friend. She conversed with Kise casually, apologizing for her and her friends antics.

"I want to ask," Moriyama starts, getting the attention from Hinata.

The complicated part starts now

**Moriyama Vision: Hinata greets him with her wide unusually bright black irises, her hair swaying dramatically for added moe.**

**What actually happened: Hinata stares wide eyed at Moriyama. This is the funniest guy among them! A lady's man recognized only by himself! She thought whilst her friend did not cease to shake her.**

Moriyama blushed a little, "What's so funny?"

"Well actually all of you but you're the funniest," Hinata grinned cheekily. "You're so funny it makes me smile!"

**Moriyama Vision: "Well actually I'm kind of laughing because of you guys most especially you," Hinata flashes Moriyama a smile. "I don't know why but you make me smile!"**

Confounded in his erroneous fantasy Moriyama smiled confidently.

"I shall play for you today!" he declared.

Hinata and her friend stopped momentarily. For a second, everyone stopped and stared at Moriyama as if he had killed a whole scale massacre right in front of them.

What did he just say? Hinata thought, her cheeks heating up.

"_I'll play for you!"_

She pasted a smile.

"Oh stop it you!" she, in a flattered manner she kiddingly pushed Moriyama but with force.

"MORIYAMA!"

* * *

**A/N:**

**And kids, this is the reason why you shouldn't watch Sket Dance and Kuroko no Basuke at the same time ^_^;**

**I wrote this in lieu of my writer's block for O Sweet Beauty. This was m eant to be an update for A Basketball Fan's Fantasies but alas, I decided to make this into a mini series of short chapters.**

**Fun Fact: Moriyama here was an afterthought the story was originally for Mitsuhiro Hayakawa** **~(=^ A ^=)~ ahohohohoho~**

**There will be 5 chapters in total. Why you ask? Because Moriyama's jersey number is five (though I was hoping it would be a higher number)**

**So this is one of my many attempts to give the non-GOM members some love. Other attempts which I will shamelessly advertise now are: The Painter's Memories featuring Sakurai Ryo, A Teacher's Valentine featuring Mitobe Rinnosuke. If you have time, please visit them.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Development

**o2/o5. The Development**

**Yoshitaka Moriyama**

* * *

Hinata did not stop visiting the Kaijo Basketball Team practices after. She had gotten closer to the basketball team as a whole. Honestly, unlike before, she came to actually watch them play basketball not stand idly beside her friend who was crazy for Kise.

Her big black eyes were locked on Moriyama as he did practice drills with the rest of the team. She leaned back at the wall and placed her hands on her cheeks. They were warm, unusually warm for a pale person like her. As if in a trance she kept holding on to her cheeks, breathing in.

A ball rolls her feet.

"Who's going to get the ball?" Moriyama remarks as he watches it roll away.

"I'll do it senpai!" Kise exclaimed cheerfully as the team carefully examines where the ball has ended up at. Almost everyone grinned when they saw Hinata cradling the ball in her hands.

"I'll do it!" Moriyama volunteered red faced.

"Go get her senpai!"

"Go Moriyama!"

"Uhm…" Moriyama nervously started as Hinata look at him curiously. I don't even know her name! Moriyama thought. But it's fine. Just don't go too close to her and I'm going to be alright.

"My name is Kagome Hinata," Hinata grinned as she prepared to pass the ball. She breathes in before stepping back and passing it with all her force.

What happened next was purely amazing.

The ball flew with speed that rivals a tennis player's serve.

A blur

That's what the ball looked like

An orange BLUR

Moriyama dodged it in fear of his incoming death.

So it continued flying until it bounces off the wall. If one examines the scene they would notice that…

…the ball caused the paint to chip off a little.

"SCARY!" was the thought on everyone's minds.

"Ah! I'm so sorry!" Hinata ran to Moriyama, who was at the floor, his eyes wide. No one could blame him, after all, if he was a second late he might have just met his ancestors at heaven. Bending down, Hinata faced Moriyama her face filled with worry. "Oh my gosh! You're sweating like crazy! I'm so sorry!"

The teenage girl fumbled around for her handkerchief. She smiled goofily as she pulled it out and wiped the teenage boy's face.

"I'm really sorry," she apologized again as Moriyama gladly let her do as she wishes but decided to have even the least bit of shame.

"Ah, Kagome-san you don't have to-!"

"No I insist."

"O-okay."

_Badump_

She's strong but she's surprisingly gentle. Quietly Moriyama commented, his face beat red.

_Badump_

I bet… I bet her handkerchief smells like her.

_Badump_

Moriyama transfixed his gaze to Hinata who gladly smiled as a response.

But her eyes… her beautiful eyes…

_Badump_

They look so overwhelmingly sad.

I wonder why.

"Come on I'll help you up," seeing the girl offer her hands, Moriyama accepted them. Her palms were smooth as I expected, he thought, his fingers travelled to the back of Hinata's hands. Its unusual roughness caught him by surprise. There's some skin peeling off.

_Badump_

_Badump _

_Badump_


	3. Chapter 3: The Confusion

**o3/o5. The Confusion**

**Hinata Kagome**

_"Mommy, didn't that hurt you?" little Hinata looked up at her mother. Her large eyes had worry filled in every centimeter in them. The older woman smiled weakly as she held her ankle._

_"It did but you see this-?" the woman pointed to her lips that had been curled up to a smile. "It hurts a lot less when you do this."_

The sun peeked through Kagome Hinata's shades. They would serve as a wakeup call to her, if only she slept. Engrossed in her thoughts, she didn't think to sleep or wipe the tears rolling down the sides of her eye sockets. A groan escapes her lips as she turns to her side.

Moriyama-kun, he's a funny guy.

But

Was Moriyama-kun shooting better whenever he told her he'd play for her? She had asked herself a while ago continuing on to herself until morning creaked the next day.

Moriyama-kun and Ren-kun, they're alike. That was her thought that triggered all the sour memories to rush back to her. Her eyes felt sensitive, it watered until she let the tears fall.

And that was the story of the night a while ago

Now she idly stared at the ceiling.

"I better get ready for school."

* * *

Hinata blankly tucked herself behind the shoe lockers.

"It's great being Kagome-san's friend!" she had heard. "Did you know she lent me another thousand yesterday?"

"Stupid bitch thinks she's actually going to get her money back!"

"And you know there's a bonus!"

"What?"

"I can get close to Kise-kun at the same time!"

Gripping her school bag, Hinata sighed before collecting herself.

_Smile. Just smile._

She bit her lip, trying to command herself into something she couldn't handle.

_Or if you can't just laugh it off._

I-I need to laugh. I need to laugh, she repeatedly reminded to herself.

"Oh good morning Kagome-chan!"

Hinata greeted her friends in a welcoming manner. After her greeting they proceeded with their everyday conversations.

Nothing stayed out of the ordinary but the thoughts that perturbed Hinata's mind.

Are you stupid?

Why are you still hanging out with them?

Thoughts in that nature rounded her brain though she pretty much knew the answer to her question. The moment she dyed her hair black again was a sign of her buried past, her friends now are her friends. Whether she liked it or not.

* * *

"K-kagome-san!" Moriyama-kun? Hinata turned to see Moriyama. Ah, the basketball team was having a morning jog.

"Ah, good morning Moriyama-kun," Why are your cheeks getting so red all of a sudden? She observed, her frown deepening.

"Good morning and uhm… You look amazing as usual Kagome-san!" Moriyama complimented her. She was silently staring at him with wide eyes. She broke the silence with a chuckle.

Amazing? If I was amazing I wouldn't be stuck in this mess.

"There it is." Hinata looked up upon hearing the boy's remark.

What?

What does he mean?

"What do you mean Moriyama-kun?" she looked at him with confusion.

"Your smile," Moriyama replies. "You looked down a while ago."

Badump

"Oh did I?" Hinata blushed, surprised at the boy's remark. Covering her mouth she laughed and in turn, causing the boy to be confused. "What are you? Psychic? You're the first person who noticed."

"R-really?" Moriyama's eyes widened. He also blushed. Hinata grins and pinches his cheeks.

"Oi! Just look at your face! You look so funny!" she teases before letting her grip loosen, letting her fingers slide down his now reddened cheeks.

"That hurt Kagome-san," Moriyama whined.

"Ah, is that so?"

"Oi! Get back to practice Moriyama!"

"It seems like I have to go Kagome-san,"

Badump

Please don't go.

Badump

Make me smile some more.

Badump

I want everything to hurt less.

"Okay good bye," Hinata lets the male go and gives him one last small smile. "See you later, Moriyama-kun."

"S-see you later Kagome-sa-."

"Please call me Hinata,"

"Ah, see you later Ka-Hinata-san…"

Hinata watched Moriyama jog off back to his team.

Please don't go.

* * *

I was so cool back there! Moriyama exclaimed in his mind proudly.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Damn so dramaaaatttttiiiiiiiccccccccccc D: Blame me and my endless shoujo manga escapades.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Trigger

**o4/o5. The Trigger**

**Hinata Kagome and Yoshitaka Moriyama**

Ring. Ring. Ring.

"Hello?"

…

"Moriyama-senpai! Kagomecchi she's-!"

* * *

"Hinata-!"

The hospital doors flew open.

Badump

Moriyama and some of Kaijo's Basketball Team entered in a frenzy only to see Hinata sitting up, holding an ice pack to her eye and her arms covered in bandages. A nurse was attending to her wounds at her legs but needless to say the beauty didn't look so pretty with all those wounds covering her body.

"Hinata-san!" Moriyama yelled worriedly.

Rushing to her side the male sat beside her, his eyes wide as he examined her wounded physique. He gulped when he got a peek at her black eye.

"Kagome-senpai who-?" Kise started only to be cut off by Moriyama.

"Who did this to you?!" He reached for her shoulder but stopped, fearing that he might hurt her further.

"Well it's quite a long story but," Hinata cracked a smile, "I think I'm fine."

Disbelievingly, everyone looked at her surprised.

Just who can smile with injuries like that?

"Please don't worry- ouch," Hinata winced but forced a smile anyway.

"Kagomecchi don't force yourself," Kise commented worriedly.

"Yes, I wouldn't be smiling with injuries like that," Kasamatsu added.

"Is that so? Then sorry for worrying you," Hinata sighed, "You guys can go home now it's getting late."

Everyone looked at each other reluctantly.

But they left.

Except for Moriyama

"Mori-kun you can go home too," Hinata grinned.

Moriyama looked at her sullen eyes as a response, his face distorted with worry. He breathes in before sitting next to her. Hinata blushes, surprised by the male's actions.

Badump. Badump.

Badump. Badump.

"Mori-kun?"

"It frustrates me," Moriyama starts, "Why do you always smile? If it were me I'd be bawling like a baby right now."

Hinata sighs and leans to Moriyama, resting her head on his shoulder. "Whenever I got hurt when I was little, my mommy would always tell me that if I smile, everything would hurt less."

_"Hina," the weak breathless voice echoed through little Hinata's ears. A smile adorned her mother's lips as she watched. "You'll smile for me won't you baby?"_

"Hinata-san…" Moriyama gazed at Hinata with pity. It was his first time, after all, seeing the girl so sorrowful.

You guys probably knew the feeling of wanting to hug something so badly.

Badump. Badump.

Warm arms wrapped themselves around Hinata.

"Mori-kun?"

Badump. Badump.

The girl looked surprised but only looked up at the culprit. She closed her eyes and hugged back.

"Thank you."

Badump. Badump.

What should I do? She thought.

What am I doing? He thought.

Badump. Badump.

My heart's beating so fast.

They thought.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Whoa a serious chapter for a change :D Hahahaha**


	5. Chapter 5: The End

**o5/o5. The Denouement**

**Hinata Kagome**

* * *

"Thank you dear," Hinata's mother gladly accepted the magazine and paper cranes her daughter gave her. "How is Ren-kun by the way? He's such a nice boy. Why he gave me flowers the other day. See the small ones in front of your father's."

Hinata looked over at the groups of baskets of flowers then saw the small bouquet of white roses. A drop of sweat rolls down her forehead. Is he in love with my mom? "He's fine. We haven't talked ever since the accident. But I see that he's fine and he still hates me."

"It's your fault dear." Her mother reminded. Hinata cringed.

"I know..."

"If you haven't-!"

"Mom!" Hinata whined, "I know!"

"IF YOU haven't gotten him involved in your dirty work he'd still be playing soccer you know?"

Hinata didn't reply as she stares at her mother who read the magazine she brought. The private hospital room they were in was exaggeratedly filled with flowers and 4 batches of paper cranes: red, orange, yellow and green respectively. She breathes in, catching the attention of her mother.

"Mom." She starts, "I cut all my connections from my gang."

"Is that why you look so beat up?" Her mother eyes her. In return she escaped from the older woman's gaze.

"It was my last fight and the hardest too." Hinata explains. "I can't just leave my subordinates."

"So you finally decided that it's time to stop worrying your mother?" Hinata's mother pouted.

"That's one of the main reasons."

"ONE?"

Hinata sighed as she blushed. "There's this guy. Actually a whole bunch of them.

"They've become my friends and I'm afraid that if I stay, I'd put them all in danger."

"Hina," Hinata's mother was speechless. She held her daughter's bruised face, unable to comment. After everything that happened in their lives why does she only decide to quit now? After all the trouble?

The sorrowful memories hit the woman like the time Hinata first brought a boy named Ren. How she came to accept the boy as her future son-in-law but because her daughter pulled him towards the dark places of the society of the delinquents he broke his leg.

"But mom, the guy I'm talking about," Hinata looks down.

* * *

_"Ah, it's going to rain." Hinata looked out the window and sighed. Her wounds have partially healed right now but her black eye hasn't healed. The sound of her phone ringing surprised her._

_"Hello Mori-kun?" she was puzzled, why did Moriyama want to talk to her?_

_"Uhm, Hinata can we meet today?"_

_"Okay?"_

* * *

_"_H-he confessed to me."

* * *

_"Ah Mori-kun you smell funny today," Hinata laughs. She was wearing shades a while ago but removed it to face Moriyama. "Is that citrus?"_

_"Ah, why yes it is," Moriyama blushes._

* * *

_"_What happened next was really funny, actually," Hinata smiled as her mother looked at her with interest, "He started complimenting me as if I were a flower and when is started to rain, he started saying it must be destiny.

"Then..." Hinata blushes, "He confessed."

"Well what do you feel about him?" Hinata's mother smiled as she watched her daughter's reactions.

"I can't explain. 'Love' doesn't quite fit. I liked him the first time I met him a year ago and I loved him 4 months ago." Hinata explained. "It's something that makes me want to change."

Hinata smiles sheepishly as she reveals her fist and opens it revealing a ring. Her face was a bright tomato red. Her mother looked at her, shocked.

The two women laughed. Hinata's mother sighed and smiled.

"Just focus on your studies too okay?"

-END-

* * *

**A/N:**

**And they lived happily ever after. The End.**

**Scratch that they could have problems in the future for all I know hahaha**

**So this is the ending... what do you guys think? The things Moriyama did was based on Replace and Google results of how to confess to a girl~!**

**I remember the sour memory of me researching that and one of my relatives happened to be curious on what I was working on. Needless to say my family is now worrying about me ;7;**

**Hahahaha so to conclude this I shall post my thanks~ In the form of an extra chapter coming soon~!**


	6. EXTRA:

**A/N:**

**Sorry for the fact that the extra chapter is shameless advertising. Riya is from my A Teacher's Valentine and Youko is from The Painter's Memories**

**Thank you guys for supporting this!**

Ninja99

Rasielis

AngelHeartObsession

Kai Chizuru

Loving-you-is-a-crime

Plexi Pink

Soccerasian19

Bakamicchi

Xxdreamergirl95xX

ChibiChubbz

Kuroi-tan

Melonyable

OnlyFireworks

Reiko Narukami

Saphire Castor

via26

wishica

* * *

EXTRA

"Ne, Mori-kun," Hinata started. Within her grasp was a teenage magazine featuring Kise Ryota and his usual, fellow blonde partner. Moriyama eyed his girlfriend curiously. The two were studying at the library because unfortunately for Moriyama, Hinata didn't have the brains to process a lot of things. The latter got sidetracked, however, when she brought the magazine she bought out. "I'm curious but Kise-kun has been modeling with this girl a lot."

"That one?" Moriyama eyed the girl Hinata was pointing at. She was beautiful, blonde and seemed like she was perfectly sculpted as a partner for Kise. "Her name is Riya. A lot of Kise's fans favor her because she has a boyfriend in real life."

"I see." Hinata turns the page and eyes another article. She grumbles silently. You seem to know a lot about her, she thought. It was a usual column where an adolescents like her with outstanding talents were featured. Unfortunately for her, the only thing special about her was her strength. "Look, Mori-kun! A genius! Look~!"

Moriyama turned away from the magazine that was being shoved to his face. Adjusting his position he got a better view of the genius Hinata was referring to. "Youko?"

"Have you heard of her?" Hinata questioned enthustiastically.

"No, I'm sorry. I can look it up." Moriyama grins. Hinata shook her head.

"No need. Thank you Mori-kun," she stands and bends over at Moriyama, giving him a peck on the cheek.

* * *

-END-

EXTRA

"Ne, Mori-kun," Hinata started. Within her grasp was a teenage magazine featuring Kise Ryota and his usual, fellow blonde partner. Moriyama eyed his girlfriend curiously. The two were studying at the library because unfortunately for Moriyama, Hinata didn't have the brains to process a lot of things. The latter got sidetracked, however, when she brought the magazine she bought out. "I'm curious but Kise-kun has been modeling with this girl a lot."

"That one?" Moriyama eyed the girl Hinata was pointing at. She was beautiful, blonde and seemed like she was perfectly sculpted as a partner for Kise. "Her name is Riya. A lot of Kise's fans favor her because she has a boyfriend in real life."

"I see." Hinata turns the page and eyes another article. She grumbles silently. You seem to know a lot about her, she thought. It was a usual column where an adolescents like her with outstanding talents were featured. Unfortunately for her, the only thing special about her was her strength. "Look, Mori-kun! A genius! Look~!"

Moriyama turned away from the magazine that was being shoved to his face. Adjusting his position he got a better view of the genius Hinata was referring to. "Youko?"

"Have you heard of her?" Hinata questioned enthustiastically.

"No, I'm sorry. I can look it up." Moriyama grins. Hinata shook her head.

"No need. Thank you Mori-kun," she stands and bends over at Moriyama, giving him a peck on the cheek.

A/N:

**Sorry for the fact that the extra chapter is shameless advertising. Riya is from my A Teacher's Valentine and Youko is from The Painter's Memories**

-END-


End file.
